Mauvais jugement
by angemort01
Summary: et si futur wyatt était venu apres que chris ait "aidé" les soeurs à récupérer mini-wyatt chez l'ordre.. . ..
1. Chapter 1

Fic de Charmed :

**Mauvais jugement**

_après Chris-Crossed, au moment de l'anniversaire de Piper _

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Dans le grenier du manoir régné une atmosphère électrique. Les sœurs et Léo étaient en colère contre Chris car Wyatt venait juste de ce faire enlever par l'ordre et donc de ce fait toute les accusations se porter sur le dos de ce pauvre être de lumière. Il est vrai que le fait d'avoir voulu utilisé « l'homme idéal » de Piper pour les convaincre de bloquer les pouvoirs de Wyatt était un peu soupçonneux pour eux. Ils étaient donc entrain de fixer Chris d'un regard foudroyant et heureusement pour celui-ci, le regard ne tue pas ! **

**-Je peux tout expliquer. . . plaida Chris**

**-Ah oui ! Wyatt a été enlevé ! cria Piper**

**-Je sais comment le récupérer ! lança – t-il**

**-Parle ! cracha Léo**

**-Euh. . .il a été enlevé par l'ordre. . . ils ont utilisé leur sceptre pour tromper Wyatt. Maintenant il croit que le bien est le mal et inversement.**

**-Je vois pas comment ça nous aide ! s'exclama Paige**

**-Wyatt me voit comme une menace. . . commença Chris**

**-Moi aussi je le crois ! coupa Piper**

**-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Maintenant qu'il croit que le mal est le bien, je suis le seul qui peut l'approcher et si on fait rien il va devenir le tyran du futur ! dit Chris exaspéré**

**-Quoi ? lança Phoebe**

**-Euh. . . la menace du futur. .n'est pas un démon. . . c'est Wyatt, dit-il en baissant la tête.**

**-MON FILS n'est pas un DEMON !! hurla Piper**

**-Je suis là pour changer ça !! hurla à son tour Chris**

**-ON A PAS BESOIN DE TOI !! DEHORS !! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR ! cria Piper.**

**Un moment de silence s'en suivit, Chris essaya de trouver de l'aide dans les yeux de Phoebe ou Paige. . .mais rien. Elles lui jetèrent un regard glacial. Baissant la tête une nouvelle fois il dit « je suis désolé » puis s'éclipsa. Après ça les sœurs allèrent localiser l'ordre. Quant elles eurent localisé leurs cible, Paige les éclipsa au lieu précis. Arrivé dans une sorte de grotte où au centre, il y avait une pierre sur laquelle se trouvé Wyatt. Phoebe tacla l'un des démons puis le tua, Paige envoya plusieurs potions à d'autres, alors q'une partie s'enfuit. Piper quant à elle, avança vers le chef qui se trouvait à côté de Wyatt. Au moment où Piper était à deux pas de son fils, celui-ci déclancha son bouclier couleur bleu azur. Elle fut propulsée deux mètre derrière au niveau de ses sœurs. Le démon les regarda et leur dit « vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! il me protège à présent ». Il prépara un boulle de feu à envoyer aux sœurs Halliwell, au milieu de sa formation Chris apparu et se jeta sur lui, quant ils furent à terre la boulle de feu détruit son créateur et Chris roula sur le côté à cause de l'explosion. Quant il ne resta plus que des cendres du démon, le jeune être de lumière se releva et dit à Piper de prendre le sceptre et de le diriger vers Wyatt. Elle le prit, puis il rajouta « aie confiance ». Elle fit comme il avait dit après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Wyatt abaissa son bouclier et Piper le prit dans ses bras. Elles furent étonnées de voir que quand Piper passa avec son fils à côté de Chris, celui-ci ne déclancha plus son bouclier. **

**-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne déclanche pas son bouclier ? demanda Paige incrédule.**

**-Je ne sais pas. . il doit me faire confiance maintenant, avoua Chris encore surpris de l'attitude du deus fois bénis**

**Au manoir, dans la nurseries Piper coucha Wyatt dans son petit lit. Elle se retourna après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front. Elle approcha de la porte et s'arrêta quant elle vit une enveloppe sur le meuble à côté. Elle l'a pris et à l'intérieur de celle-ci, trouva un mot avec une petite boite. Elle lu le mot.**

_**Piper.**_

_**Je te souhaite un Joyeux anniversaire**_

_**et de passer malgré tout une bonne fin de soirée**_

_**bisous Léo.**_

**Très émue par ce mot, elle ouvrit la boite et y trouva le bracelet de son enfance, celui que Prue avait perdue et qu'elle croyait ne jamais revoir un jour. Elle laissa couler une larme au coin de son œil gauche. .**

**Pendant ce temps, sur le haut du Golden Gate Bridge , Chris était assis sur l'une des rambardes qui relie, les colonnes du pont entre elles. Il était assis en tailleur, et tenait sa tête dans ses mains. Il soupira une fois, puis il entendit le son de quelqu'un qui s'éclipsé, Chris tourna légèrement la tête pour voir l'arrivant, qui ne fut autre que Léo. Chris pensa dans sa tête **_**oh non pas maintenant**_**. Léo éclairci sa voix.**

**-Tu sais Chris la confiance c'est sacré.**

**-Pas la peine de me le dire, dit celui-ci un peu agacé de voir le fondateur maintenant.**

**-Tu pensais à quoi en voulant utilisé l'homme idéal de Piper pour qu'elles fassent ce que tu voulais ? demanda Léo un peu énervé par l'attitude du jeune homme.**

**-Oh excuse moi de vouloir sauver le futur !! hurla Chris tout en s'éclipsant.**

**Léo resta bouche bé sur place. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le jeune homme. Mais c'était décidé il allait le suivre de prêt.**

**_Fin du chapitre 1 j'espère que vous avez aimé_**


	2. Chapter 2

Fic de Charmed :

**Fic de Charmed :**

_Attention. .. je sais, je vai être un peu méchante avec Chris là mais pardonner moi. . rassurer vous je l'adore donc il va pas souffrir trop _

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Chris était dans l'arrière pièce du P3 , sur le sofa. Il était entrain de se demander s'il allait réussir sa mission, avec les sœurs qui le déteste, qui ne le croit pas, et Léo toujours sur son dos. Vraiment il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être encore pire. Comme par hasard ou devrait-on dire par magie, dans le grenier du manoir Halliwell, un portail bleu, en forme du symbole de la famille Halliwell, s'ouvrit pour laisser place à. . .futur Wyatt. Léo ayant sentit la force magique s'éclipsa dans le grenier pour se retrouver face à face avec son fils sans qu'il le sache tout de suite.**

**-Qui es-tu ? demanda le fondateur d'une voix faible**

**Le blond ricana diaboliquement et prit son temps pour répondre. Précision qu'il n'était pas habiller tout en noir, mais d'un T-shirt blanc avec un jean noir.**

**-Voyons PAPA, tu ne me reconnais pas ? moi ? ton fils ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur presque innocent.**

**-Wyatt ? répondit Léo, encore sus le choc surtout au niveau de son apparence, mais tu n'es pas démoniaque ?**

**-Oh papa ! Moi ? démoniaque ? Jamais ne me dit pas que c'est Chris qui vous a dit ça ?**

**-Euh oui . . c'est lui, dit-il**

**Wyatt resta un instant ce demandant quoi dire sur Chris quand soudain Piper, Phoebe et Paige arrivèrent dans le grenier.**

**-Piper c'est Wyatt du futur ! dit Léo maintenant tout joyeux de cet nouvel.**

**Elle lui jeta un regard puis en une seconde, le prit dans ses bras. Wyatt se laissa faire, grand acteur qu'il est. Ensuite Phoebe et Paige firent de même, en embrassant leur neveu. Ils descendirent tous dans le salon et s'installèrent sur les canapés.**

**-Donc Chris nous a belle et bien mentit ? demanda Paige encore un peu étonnée.**

**-Et bien , il semblerait Paige ! répondit Piper, satisfaite du fait qu'elle est renvoyée l'être de lumière en lui disant de ne plus jamais revenir.**

**-Bien donc il est démoniaque ? demanda Léo**

**-Euh c'est compliqué disons. . je ne peu pas dire grand-chose. .répondit Wyatt pas très sur de quoi répondre.**

**Chris, quant à lui s'éclipsait dans le grenier malgré la remarque de Piper car il devait voir quelque chose dans le livre des ombres. Wyatt ayant sentit celui-ci, décida d'intervenir.**

**-Maman, Chris est dans le grenier ! cria -t-il **

**-Vite monter ! hurla Piper**

**Arrivé en haut, ils virent Chris feuilleter le livre. Il releva la tête et resta figé à la vue de Wyatt. Celui-ci en profita pour bouger son bras et relâcher son pouvoir télékinésique et envoyer Chris valser contre le mur. Le jeune homme sous l'impact sentit ses deux côtes se briser. Il resta plaqué au sol, ne trouvant pas la force de se relever. Phoebe et Paige montraient sur leur visage un soupçon de crainte pour le jeune homme. Quant à Piper et Léo, ils restèrent de marbre. Wyatt se déplaça pour s'approcher de Chris.**

**-Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ? dit Wyatt d'un ton menaçant.**

**- . .non. . dit Chris entre deux souffles coupés.**

**-Ah ? alors pourquoi être venu ici ? tu voulais te débarrassé de moi !! AVOUE !! hurla Wyatt**

**Les sœurs et Léo retenèrent leur souffle, attendant la réponse du jeune être de lumière qui , qui sait, pourrait peut être changer le final de cette affaire.**

**-Alors ? Chris ? On attend !! s'exclama Wyatt, une nouvelle fois.**

**-Je. . je suis . . venu. . ici. . pour te. . sauver. . répondit Chris du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de s'effondrer et de succomber au ténèbre.**

**Plus un bruit ne suivit, les sorcières et le fondateur ne surent plus quoi penser. Phoebe eut une idée.**

**-Hey ! Si on allait à côté pour . . .commença Phoebe**

**Pour une petite discussion Léo et Wyatt vous n'avez cas rester avec Chris et le surveillais, finit Paige tout en prenant Piper et Phoebe par le bras pour les emmener dans le couloir. Léo quant à lui fit comme Paige lui dit, il resta avec Wyatt.****Dans le couloir, Piper était face à Phoebe et Paige.**

**- Bon pourquoi vous avez voulu venir ici ? demanda Piper**

**- Euh. . .je commence. . àdouter de la "bonne foi" de Wyatt, avoua timidement Phoebe**

**- QUOI ?? hurla Piper**

**- Ecoute j'ai pas besoin d'avoir le pouvoir d'empathie de Phoebe pour voir qui est le plus cruel des deux ! déclara Paige sans plus se contrôler**

**- Il y est peut être allé fort. . débuta l'aînée**

**- FORT ? tu rigoles là ? je suis étonnée qu'il est encore en vie ! fit Phoebe outragé en se dirigeant vers le grenier suivit de Paige.**

** Entrée dans le grenier, elle eut le souffle coupé en voyant ce qui se passait. Léo était assis sur le vieux sofa et laissé agir Wyatt comme s'il ne comprenait pas l'enjeu. Wyatt tenait excalibur en main et la maintenait au niveau de la gorge de Chris, apparemment ayant repris connaissance. Paige quant à elle voulu intervenir immédiatement mais fut arrêté par le bras de Piper. **

**- Piper qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lança la jeune être de lumière**

**- Je veu en savoir plus sur Chris et il semblerait que Wyatt le connaisse donc . .piper s'intérompit en voyant le regard de paige et surtout en voyant qu phoebe avait les larmes au yeux dut à la force des émotions de Chris. . .on va parler d'accord ? juste parler. WYATT arrête ça tout de suite!! gueuela Piper.**

**Wyatt fit comme elle lui dit, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur lui. Il était curieux de savoir ce que ses tantes et sa mère avait prévu pour Chris maintenant. Sans tarder Piper lui fit signe d'asseoire à côté de son père. Chris quant à lui se mit en position assis, le dos contre le mur, il regardait la scène et craignait les questions que les soeurs et Léo allaient poser à Wyatt. . .. . .**

_Chapitre finit j'esère que vous avez aimé autant que le premier._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres._

**Mauvais jugement :**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**A présent régné dans le grenier un suspense incroyable, les sœurs et Léo allaient enfin poser des questions qui allaient trouver des réponses. Wyatt, lui était impatient de voir comment les choses allaient tourner. Quant à Chris toujours contre le mur. .ayant du mal à se maintenir éveillé, craignait le pire. **

**- Wyatt, on aimerait te poser quelques questions à propos du futur. . ou plutôt à propos de Chris, dit Piper d'une voix la plus douce possible.**

**- Ok maman. ..je vais faire de mon mieux pour y répondre, fit celui-ci en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Chris.**

**- Bien nous allons chacune et chacun et poser une question et je dis bien une seule sur Chris à laquelle tu répondras si tu peux, expliqua Piper à tout le monde, tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ?**

**- oui ! dirent-ils tous à l'unisson**

**- Bien je vais commencer. . . ., piper prit une grande inspiration, connaissons-nous vraiment Chris dans le futur ? demanda-t-elle**

**Wyatt réfléchit un instant, ce demandant quoi répondre, s'il devait tout de suite ou non révélé l'identité de Chris. Il regarda sa mère, ses tantes, son père et enfin Chris, pour enfin prendre une décision. Il fixa à nouveau sa mère et dit « oui, nous connaissons bien Chris dans le futur »**

**Tous étaient sous le choc, cet être de lumière était bien un « ami » de la famille. Léo fut sans doute le plus choqué de la bande, il n'en revenait pas, il ne trouvait pas d'explication logique, et il ne pouvait pas dire que son fils lui mentirait, non Wyatt ne ferait jamais ça. Léo décida que c'était à son tour de poser une question.**

**-Est-il démoniaque ? demanda enfin Léo qui n'en pouvait plus de ce poser cette question. . .**

**Chris dirigea son regard sur le fondateur à cette question, il était sur qu'il demanderait ça à Wyatt, mais maintenant le jeune homme avait peur de la réponse du fiston chéri à son papa. S'il leur disait oui, il serait abattu sur le champ et s'il répondait non, d'autre question suivrait. . . il était définitivement perdu. .. **

**Wyatt réfléchis à nouveau (et oui je sais il va attrapé une migraine le pauvre à force de réfléchir lol), il regarda l'air inquiet de Chris et rie intérieurement. Tournant la tête vers son père il répondit « non pourquoi le serait-il ? ». Chris l'essaya échapper un souffle de soulagement à la réponse du deux fois bénis. Léo quant à lui n'en revenait pas, soit Wyatt voulait protéger Chris soit il disait la vérité. Phoebe et Paige quant à elles, étaient soulagé d'apprendre cela car elles ne détestaient pas vraiment le jeune homme. Enfin Piper, elle ne su pas quoi penser, elle préféra faire signe à Paige comme quoi c'était à son tour de poser une question, qui pourrait avec chance l'aider à faire le vide dans sa tête et enfin porter un jugement sur l'être de lumière. Paige prit quelque minutes, le temps de réfléchir à une question.**

**-Qu'elle est le lien entre toi et Chris ? demanda-t-elle un peu curieuse sur la question.**

**Sur cette question Wyatt hésita longuement et décida de ne pas révélé l'identité de Chris, attendant de voir la question de sa tante Phoebe. Il répondit alors « nous sommes ou plutôt étions les meilleurs amis du monde avant qu'il ne me trahisse ». Cette réponse les laissa tous sans voix alors que Chris baissa la tête à cette remarque, ne supportant pas que Wyatt pense qu'il l'ait trahit, alors qu'il fait tout ça pour lui . . .**

**Phoebe eu une prémonition à ce moment là sans que personnes ne s'en rendent compte mis à part Wyatt et Chris. Elle y vit deux jeunes enfants dont un qu'elle identifia à Wyatt et l'autre elle ne savait pas trop. La vision prit fin et elle eu l'idée de sa question.**

**-Est-ce que Chris est ton petit frère ? demanda-t-elle presque sur d'elle**

**Wyatt sourit à cette question et Chris, lui leva la tête pour voir la réaction des autres occupants de la pièce. Ils affichaient tous un visage choqué, et il était sur d'avoir vu une résignation certaine sur le visage de Piper et de Léo. . par contre Paige pensa que c'était la meilleur solution. . .ils attendirent tous la réponse à la question. . . Wyatt attendit encore un peu, prenant plaisir à voir sa famille sous un tel choque.**

**-Et bien que répondre, commença-t-il en regardant la personne en question, hein Chris ? que répondre ? dois-je répondre ? ou dois-je te laissé une solution à ce petit dilemme ?**

**Wyatt sourit quand il vu le regard effrayé de Chris et se dit qu'il avait une folle envie de voir la réaction de la famille vis-à-vis de lui, C'est pourquoi il se tourna vers eux, qui n'en pouvaient plus de toute cette attente et leurs fit un signe de la main signifiant qu'il allait répondre.. . .**

**Ils retenèrent tous leur souffle. . . .**

**-Chris est mon petit frère, le second fils de Piper et Léo, dit triomphalement Wyatt.**

**La pièce fut soudainement calme, même beaucoup trop calme, Chris avait finalement décidé de baisser la tête et d'éviter tout contact avec les yeux de sa mère, refusant de voir sa réaction. Quand aux sœurs Halliwell et Léo, ils fixèrent Chris intensément. Paige et Phoebe avaient le sourire aux lèvres, pour elles tout s'arrangeaient avec cette nouvelle, comme si tout les problèmes c'étaient envolés. .mais est-ce que Piper et Léo pensaient la même chose ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient heureux de cette déclaration ? Impossible d'y répondre en lisant sur leur visage car ils n'expimaient à leur actuel rien, ils étaient tou deux figés. . .comme s'ils y avaient une minuterie et que le conte à rebour avait commencé au moment où Wyatt répondit. . .**

_Alors ? comment vont-ils réagir? qu'est-ce que Piper et Léo répondront à cette nouvelle ?_

_Et bien vous le serez dans la suite._


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà enfin le chapitre 4, je sais j'ai pris du temps, bon il n'est pas encore fini je pense le finir ce week-end je suis désolée, je n'ais pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Enfin j'espère que vous aimerez déjà ce début _

_Bonne Lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 :**

Piper et Léo restaient encore figés alors que Paige et Phoebe commencèrent à se déplacer vers Chris. Quand elles passèrent à côtés de Piper, celle-ci réagit enfin et les arrêta net.

-Stop ! cria-t-elle

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent puis regardèrent leur aînée avec un regard interrogateur qui disaient « pourquoi ? » ou bien encore « qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ». Chris quant à lui, tentait de rester éveillé malgré la douleur et le sang qui coulait doucement. Cependant l'acte de sa mère (et oui Chris est bien le fils de Piper lol) vis-à-vis de la révélation de son identité lui faisait encore plus mal. Wyatt, lui, appréciait le spectacle mais se rendit quand même compte que c'était peut être . . . suffisant. . Que Chris avait reçu une bonne leçon. . C'est pourquoi il éclairci sa gorge pour interpeller ses parents et dit. . .

-Quoi ?! Ne me dite pas que vous vous en étiez pas rendu compte ?! Il a tes yeux (désigne Léo du doigt) et tes traits du visage et ton sens de surprotection (désigne à présent Piper) !! dit-il exaspérer par l'attitude de ses parents.

Il eut un silence, un trop long silence aux goûts de Chris qui commençait à craindre de ne jamais être reconnu comme étant membre de la famille aux yeux de ses parents. Paige, étant celle qui réagit et voit tout avant tout le monde, se rendit compte que Chris se battait pour rester éveillé. . .

-Léo, tu devrais le soigner, remarqua Paige calmement.

Mais encore une fois, il eut un silence. Wyatt, qui malgré tout était responsable de ces blessures, pensait que là ses parents aller trop loin. Il pensa donc pour lui _ok y'a un problème ils devraient se rendre compte que quand même Chris fait partit de la famille et ensuite peut être se décider à le SOIGNER !!_

-Papa . . . commença Wyatt. . .

-Wyatt dit nus la vérité ! Le coupa Léo

-Quoi ?! hurla Wyatt, je crois vous avoir donné une parfaite description prouvant la vérité !!

Piper se rapprocha doucement de lui, il la laissa faire, attendant son explication ou encore sa réaction par rapport à ses paroles, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur sa mère il fit un mini signe à ses tantes pour qu'elles rejoignent Chris, mais il avait oublié les réflexe de Piper, elle s'en aperçu aussitôt et les arrêta une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci elle ne bougea plus, elle décida qu'elle lui parlerait de la où elle était.

-Wyatt, ton père à poser une question ! dit-elle, et VOUS ! Vous ne bougez plus ! hurla-t-elle à ses sœurs.

-Euh. .excusez-moi. . J'y ai déjà répondu. . et à moins que tu sois aveugle TON FILS est blessé !! gueula-t-il fou de rage.

-WYATT HALLIWELL TU NE PARLES PAS A TA MERE SUR CE TON !! cria Léo.

Wyatt ne dit plus un mot, il resta silencieux, après quelques minute de réflexion il se tourna vers son petit frère et vit qu'il était devenu plus pâle qu'avant. A ce moment là, il prit une décision, il se dirigea vers Chris malgré l'air sévère de ses parents. Arrivé près de celui-ci, il attendit quelques seconde, Chris sentit que son frère était en face de lui (et oui, il avait le regard brouillé par la fatigue), il décida donc d'essayer de relever sa tête pour pouvoir capter son regard mais eu beaucoup de mal. Wyatt compris ce qu'il voulait faire, et prit les devant en se baissant pour être nez à nez avec lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire triste au quel Chris essaya de répondre, puis Wyatt lui murmura « je suis désolé ». Chris fut surpris par l'émotion de sa voix et remarqua qu'il était sincère (même s'il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait subitement changer d'attitude). Il voulu parler pour lui dire que ce n'était rien après tout, il avait déjà vu bien pire, mais il l'en empêcha en plaçant son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de parler pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il aurait voulu dire.

-Chute . . . dit moi juste où tu restes le soir habituellement.

-P3 répondit aussitôt Chris, comme un petit enfant.

Wyatt sourit à ça et ébouriffa un peu les cheveux de son petit frère avant de se tourner vers le reste de sa famille.

-je pars avec Chris et pas la peine de ma faire une morale ou de nous suivre à moins de vous être enfin décidé à voir la vérité en face !!

-vas-y fit Paige encourageant son neveu à faire une bonne action

-oui, on s'occupe de ses deux là !on va leur faire un joli discours et une belle explication à ma façon, fit Phoebe d'accord avec sa jeune sœur et son neveu.

Wyatt se retourna ver Chris pour voir qu'il était inconscient. Il se mit à côté de lui passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre au bas de son dos, il le prit donc dans ses bras. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule gauche de son grand frère, une image pleine d'émotion, Phoebe sentit grâce à son pouvoir d'empathie que Wyatt était vraiment préoccupé par l'état de son petit frère, et qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, et encore un petit quelque chose qui serait comme une surprotection de sa part pour le jeune homme mais on peut facilement comprendre le pourquoi du comment après tout c'est SON petit frère. Il regarda Chris paisible dans ses bras et ensuite regarda une dernière fois sa famille avant de s'éclipsait dans l'arrière pièce du P3. Phoebe et Paige se firent fusiller du regard par Léo et Piper, mais elles ne s'attendaient pas à moins de leur part. Cependant, elles étaient heureuse d'avoir aidé Wyatt, même si elles ne sont pas encore sur de ses véritables intensions à l'égard de Chris. Phoebe et Paige firent signe à Léo et Piper de se rasseoir, et de ne surtout pas essayer de suivre Wyatt et Chris. Pendant ce temps, Wyatt arriva dans l'arrière pièce du P3, pièce où Chris résidait tout les soirs, où du moins quand il « dormait », chose très rare pour le jeune qui était obsédé à l'idée de sauver son grand frère. Wyatt trouva le "lit" si on pouvait appeler ça un lit. Plutôt, un canapé lit, enfin, d'un geste de main il le déplia (par magie n'est-ce pas), car avec Chris dans ses bras, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Une fois cela fais, il déposa son petit frère et chercha à le réveillé, effectivement le jeune homme sans trop savoir pourquoi, s'était endormi une fois pris par Wyatt. A croire que les bras protecteurs de son frère lui manquaient. Wyatt caressa le visage de son frère pour le réveillé doucement, celui commença à ouvrir les yeux malgré le fait qu'il avait toujours très mal à ses côtes (c'est compréhensible xD). Wyatt remarqua qu'il peinait à ouvrir les yeux, il eut un léger sentiment de culpabilité, car après tout c'est lui qui lui avait fait cela et il est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le frapper si fort. . .

Il faut te soigner . . . commença à murmurer Wyatt, pensant que Chris ne l'entendait pas.

Tu . . . ne . . . peux . . . pas, réussit à dire Chris malgré la douleur.

Wyatt observa son petit frère avec (et oui) beaucoup de tristesse, car il savait pertinemment que son frère avait raison. Puisque désormais il était « maléfique » il ne pouvait plus utiliser son pouvoir de guérison. Le seul moyen qui leur restait été que les tantes réussissent à convaincre les parents. Chris commençait à trembler, Wyatt s'en aperçu, il comprit que son cadet avait froid. Quoi de plus normal, étant donné qu'il était fatigué et blessé. L'aîné des deux se leva donc pour chercher une couverture, il en trouva une dans l'armoire. Il revint au près de son frère et voulu le couvrir. Cependant, Chris l'arrêta à mi-parcours, Wyatt le regarda d'un air interrogateur, n'avait-il pas froid ?

Il . . . faut . . . d'abord . . . commença à dire le jeune homme

A ces mots l'aîné comprit que Chris voulait dire qu'il fallait d'abord s'occupait des blessures. Wyatt partit donc chercher une trousse de secours. Quant il l'eut trouvé, il retourna au près de son jeune frère. Il entreprit de le « soigner » enfin de nettoyer les plaies. Pendant ce temps du côté du Manoir Halliwell, Phoebe et Paige se battaient (littéralement) pour convaincre Piper et Léo.

- Pourquoi vous ne voyez pas l'évidence en face ?!? gueula Paige

- C'est simple . . . commença Léo

- Ne dit pas que ce n'est pas votre fils !! Le coupa Phoebe.

- Et bien si, surenchérit Piper.

- Pourquoi ? Okay il allait peut être loin pour « la chasse au démon » mais ça partait d'une bonne intension ! dit Paige

- Oui, continua Phoebe, Piper j'espère que tu as remarqué qu'il n'osait même pas croiser votre regard après que Wyatt aie répondu à ma question !

- Et bien . . .

Du côté de Wyatt, Chris s'était endormis aussitôt que Wyatt avait fini de nettoyer les plaies. Il dormait si paisiblement qu'on dirait un ange, _un ange, c'est bien ce qu'il est vu qu'i est demi être de lumière, donc demi-ange,_ pensa Wyatt. _Tante Paige !!!!_ pensa fort Wyatt.

…………………Manoir Halliwell………………………………………….

_Tante Paige !!!!! _Paige entendit la voix de Wyatt, elle comprit qu'il fallait agir vite même si elle ne savait pas forcement pourquoi il fallait agir vite. Elle se tourna vers Phoebe, pour lui faire comprendre que maintenant elles n'avaient plus le choix, elles avaient essayé en parlant. Cela n'avait rien donné, il n'y avait donc plus qu'une seul solution . . . . .. Elles se regardèrent une dernière fois, pour être sur que chacune était d'accord. . . .

_Voilà la fin du chapitre 4, alors que vont-elles faire ? Léo va-t-il enfin soigner Chris ?_

_Vont-ils accepter le fait que Chris soit leur fils ? Réponse dans le chapitre 5 ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Toujours au Manoir Halliwell_

Phoebe s'approcha de Léo et Piper, Paige fit de même, Phoebe poussa Piper sur Léo puis donna la main à Paige qui toucha Piper et Léo pour qu'ils s'éclipsent tous ensemble.

_P3_

Wyatt qui était assis à côté du « lit » de Chris vit que des personnes arrivaient en éclipse (je ne sais pas si ça ce dit lol). Il fut heureux de constater qu'il s'agissait de sa (leur) famille. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'est que Paige et Phoebe n'avaient pas encore réussit à les convaincre. Paige et Phoebe s'avancèrent vers Wyatt, inquiètent car elles se doutaient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Wyatt que se passe-t-il ? demanda Paige

POURQUOI VOUS NOUS AVEZ AMENE ICI ?? gueula Piper

OH !!! Silence il vient de s'endormir *montrant Chris*, intervint Wyatt

Oh, comme il est chou comme ça, fit Phoebe

Euh . . . Oui bon, euh . . . je suppose qu'ils sont toujours pas convaincu ? demanda ou plutôt affirma Wyatt

Et bien, . . . non mais revenons à Chris, il ne va pas bien ? questionna Phoebe qui pouvait sentir les émotions de Chris.

En fait il faudrait le soigner . . . commença Wyatt

Ses tantes restèrent perplexes, elles pensaient que Wyatt l'aurait déjà soigné, à moins que cela ne soit trop grave, ou bien qu'il n'avait pas se pouvoir, mais non Wyatt devait surement l'avoir, mais alors pourquoi ?

Wyatt tu ne peux pas le soigner ? demanda Paige

Et bien il vous la dit non ? dit-il simplement

Oh bien sûr je comprends, fit Phoebe

Quoi, tu comprends quoi ? questionna Paige

Et bien il est démoniaque enfin . . . commença Phoebe

Oui tu peux dire ça

MON FILS n'est pas DEMONIAQUE !!fit Piper

Oh ça va hein "Léo" soigne Chris « s'il te plaît » fit Wyatt en colère.

Léo ? Ou est passé « papa » ? demanda-t-il

Vous ne reconnaissait pas Chris comme votre fils alors je ne le serais pas également, fit-il

Léo, soigne le qu'on en finisse et qu'on parte, fit Piper froidement.

Très bien.

Léo soigna Chris, une fois cela fait ils n'attendirent pas de voir s'il se réveillait ou s'il allait bien, ils partirent immédiatement. Wyatt n'en pouvait plus de voir ça, il commençait à se demander comment Chris avait fait pour supporter tout ça, même s'il se demandait encore pourquoi il devenait si gentil. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Chris qui se réveillait. Paige et Phoebe ne purent s'empêcher de sortir un « han trop chou » quand il commença à se frotter les yeux pour complètement se réveiller. Wyatt sourit en voyant ça, Chris faisait toujours en sorte qu'on le voit fort, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais au fond c'était, et il resterait toujours et encore le petit bébé de Wyatt, et oui pour lui Chris était son petit trésor que personne ne touche (en mal hein) sauf lui. Chris regarda autour de lui, il était bien au P3, avec ses tantes et Wyatt. . . . . . . . .WYATT. Il le regarda en reculant légèrement, pas encore sur si Wyatt était gentil avec lui pour qu'il le rejoigne ou simplement parce qu'il redevenait gentil. Wyatt comprit tout de suite les agissements de son frère, et oui pas frère pour rien n'est-ce pas ?

Chris, je ne te ferais rien promis, dit-il doucement

Oui, ne t'en fait pas, continua Paige pour le rassurer

Chris les regarda tout les trois et compris qu'effectivement, il ne ferait rien. Il sourit, un vrai sourire, non pas un forcé, un sincère. Tout le monde sourit ensuite. Cependant, Chris remarqua qu'il manquait deux personnes, à la rigueur l'une des deux cela ne l'étonné pas mais l'autre, cela lui faisait terriblement mal de savoir qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas comme son fils. Paige et Phoebe virent que le sourire de Chris commençait à s'effacer, elles firent signe à Wyatt, qui compris ( à nouveau) pourquoi.

Ne t'en fais pas, ils comprendront, le rassura Wyatt

Mouais j'aimerai être aussi sûr que toi. . . .

T'inquiète tante Phoebe et Paige vont nous aider, dit-il

Oui on va vous aidez, firent-elles en cœur

Ouah ça fait peur, ironisa Chris

Quoi ? le taquina Phoebe

Rien rien

J'aime mieux te voir rire fit Paige

Mais Wyatt, tu m'expliques ton changement de comportement, loin de là que ça me gêne mais c'est bizarre, admit Chris

A cette remarque Wyatt ne sut pas quoi répondre car lui-même ne savait pas comment expliquer son changement d'attitude envers son cadet. Chris le regarda intensément, ce qui déstabilisait complètement Wyatt. C'est vrai qu'au début il était venu pour récupérer Chris et le ralier enfin à sa cause, mais après avoir revu son frère, il s'est passé comme un déclic, comme si son instinct de Gran frère s'était éveillé à nouveau, comme si maintenant le simple fait de voir Chris sourire lui était suffisant. Chris qui regarait toujours Wyatt intensément expéré que cela ne soit pas un mauvais plain de son frère pour que celui-ci le suive, cependant, il ne sut comment l'expliqué, le fait que Wyatt se soit occupé de lui, l'ai rassuré et lui dit que tout va s'arranger, le simple fait d'a nouveau avoir son grand frère au près de lui, était comme une seconde vie

- C'est bon ne t'explique pas dit chris.

- Comment ça ? tu ne te mefies pas de moi ? demanda Wyatt étonné que son frère lui fasse aussi facilement confiance

- Pourquoi je ne devrais pas ? demanda Chris en se moquant de son frère

- SIIIIII repliqua immédiatement celui-ci

- et bien alors pourquoi tu te pleins ? fit chirs

- Mouuuu Chris est méchant avec moi !!!!

- Oh mais non je profite que tu sois là pour te taquiner c'est tout, ajouta-t-il puis rigola en voyant la tête de Wyatt

- Et bien, on peut dire que cette journée fut longue, dit Phoebe.

- Oui, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil va aider fit Paige

- Tu crois ? non mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont changer d'avis sur mon cas, le seul côté positif c'est que ça les a denouveau rapprohé.

- CHRIS !!! gueula wyatt

- Quoi ? c'est vrai non ?

- Non, je vai les faire changer d'avis qu'ils le veuillent ou pas !!

- Okay bon calmez-vous et au lit !! fit Phoebe sentant toute l'emotions provenant des deux jeunes hommes lui monter à la tête

- oui tante Phoebe dirent-ils en unison

Phoebe et Paige s'éclipsèrent laissant à nouveau Chris et Wyatt seul. Chris regarda de nouveau Wyatt, puis regarda autour d'eux, il y avait comme qui dirait un petit problème, il n'y avait que "un lit" et ils étaient deux. . . . Wyatt compris ce a quoi Chris pensait et le fit se recoucher Chris n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà wyatt se trouvait sur lui. Chris fixa son frère intrigué, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore en tête. Wyatt contant de voir l'air interrogateur de son frère fit durer le suspense. Chris le laissa faire, wyatt se releva légèrement pour faire en sorte que la couverture passe aussi sur lui, en fait désormais sous la couette, on pouvait distinguer un Wyatt couché sur un Chris encore surpris de la situation. Wyatt sera bien le corps de Chris, signe très possessif du jeune homme, et oui c'était SON Chris. Wyatt mit sa tête dans le creu du coup de Chris, et s'endormit ensuite. Chris passa ses bras autour du corps de son frère puis sourit avant de rejoindre son frère au payx des rêves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lendeman matin_

Au manoir Halliwell, On pouvait remarquer un silence de mort, Phoebe descendit les escaliers pour aller à la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuné. Arrivé dans la cuisine elle vit que Piper était là, seul, Léo était surement retourné en haut. Piper remarqua que sa soeur arrivait, elle ne lui fit pas de sourire bien que cela lui fasse mal de se disputer avec elle surtout au sujet de "chris".

- Piper . . . commença Phoebe

- Non, S'il te plait ça suffit finit par dire Piper

- Comment ça ? demanda Phoebe

- Comment ça ? tu veus que je te dise je suis fatiguée je n'ai ps envie de me battre avec vous et encore moins avec Wyatt

- Alors tu acceptes Chris ? demanda Phoebe

- Non !!

- Piper pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? tu me demandes pourquoi ? fit Piper

- Si c'est parce qu'il nous a menti, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui en veu, tu te souviens quan on a remonté le temps parce que je pensais que je n'avais pas ma place ici, et bien est-ce qu'on a réussi à dire à maman qu'on était ses filles ? hein ? questionna Phoebe

- . . . n. . . no. . . .non. . . . amit Piper

- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance ? une seu fit Phoebe

- et bien

- Tu as confiance en Wyatt, alors s'il dit que Chirs est ton fils tu dois le croire fit simplement Phoebe

Piper fut prise à court certes, elle croyait Wyatt, mais Chris. . .elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'aimait mais elle ne le détestait pas vraiment non plus. . .c'est juste . . .peut etre le choc, Phoebe vit que son résonnement arrivait à atteindre sa soeur, elle savait que Piper n'en voulait pas vraiment à Chris, c'était juste sa façon de réagir. Bon après ça si Piper était convaincu, ils n'auraient plus qu'un seu probème, Léo.

- Je. . . tu as peut être raison. . mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me voir désormais. . .fit Piper

- Piper ne dit pas ça ! PAIGE !!!!!

- OUI ??? dit-elle en arrivant

- Ah tu peux nous emmené au P3 ?

- OUI fit Paige sourire aux lèvres

Elles s'éclipsèrent donc pour le P3, bébé Wyatt quant à lui était en fait avec Léo, il l'avait emmené au Parc et revenait juste au moment où les filles s'éclipsèrent. ce qui fit qu'elles ne le virent pas.

_P3_

Chris et Wyatt étaient toujours endormient, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas domis pendant des siècles. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles furent émus en voyant la scène, certaines personnes seraient peut etre choqué mais bon vu les circonstance, elles savaient qu'avec un lit, il n'y avait pas gran choix. Phoebe et Paige voulurent les réveillé, cependant Piper leur fit signe d'attendre. Elles comprirent, mais à croire que les garçons n'étaient pas 'accor avec elles, ils se réveillèrent. Wyatt fut le premier, il se releva doucement pour ne pas trop réveillé son petit frère mais il fut surpris de voire trois personne dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi elle est là ? demanda Wyatt

- Parce qu'elle a réfléchit fit Phoebe

- Mh d'accord, de toute façon c'est pas à moi de voir, dit-il en regardant Chris qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

_Voilà fin du chapitre 5_

_alors comment chris va-t-il réagir ?_

_Que va dire léo ?_

_suite au chapitre 6_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Chris ouvrit les yeux, il fut d'abord surpris de voir Wyatt au-dessus de lui, mais après quelques instants, il se souvint de le veille et se rappela pourquoi son frère était effectivement « sur » lui. Il sourit à la pensé qu'il avait de nouveau, depuis longtemps, passé une soirée avec son frère. Il tourna la tête et vit pourquoi Wyatt était réveillé, _Pourquoi maintenant, on était si tranquille, pourquoi elle est là ?_

Chris regarda Wyatt un peu inquiet, celui-ci comprit que son petit frère pensait qu'elle allait encore gueuler, quoi de plus normal avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Wyatt secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la pour s'en prendre à lui et que de toute façon si cela avait été le cas il s'en serait déjà occupé. Chris soupira légèrement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il fit ensuite signe à Wyatt de se lever, il n'avait pas envie de rester bloqué, au cas où il devrait filer. Wyatt se leva et Chris s'assit en tailleur. Piper observa attentivement la scène devant elle, elle eut un pincement au cœur en voyant autant d'émotions, puis elle regarda attentivement Chris, elle se rappela les paroles de Wyatt. . .

_Il a tes yeux (montrant Léo) et ton sourire et ton caractère de surprotection._

Piper réfléchit, et ajouta mentalement_ et il est aussi têtue qu'un Halliwell_. A cette pensée elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait un terrible erreur. Elle resta silencieuse à s'insulter mentalement alors que Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt et Chris la contemplaient inquiet de sa réaction. Du moins surtout Chris, il commençait à avoir envie de filer mais il savait que s'il le faisait Wyatt lui ferait la morale après, ou alors tante Phoebe, et il avait horreur qu'on lui fasse la morale. Piper sortit des ses pensées et remarqua que tout le monde la regardait. Elle comprit alors que tout le monde attendait sa réponse, enfin tout le monde, elle croisa le regard inquiet de Chris, et au moment où elle voulu enfin répondre aux attentes de celui-ci, un imprévu arriva, Léo Wyatt et mini Wyatt dans ses bras. Il paraissait en colère, Wyatt instinctivement se mit devant Chris, Piper remarqua tout de suite et comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Léo qu'est-ce qu'il y'a finit par dire Piper

Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a tu me le demandes ?! dit-il sèchement

Chris qui observait la scène et commençait à s'énerver intérieurement, il n'aimait pas quand _Léo_ parlait comme ça à leur mère, Chris s'arrêta une seconde, il venait de penser _maman_ et non _Piper_. Il observa de nouveau la scène, Piper voulu répondre mais Léo s'énerva de plus belle.

Pourquoi tu es ici ?! demanda-t-il

Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre fit-elle en s'énervant à son tour

Tu as déjà oublié ? fit-il incrédule

Non hier, c'était . . . J'ai . . . commença-t-elle

Léo elle n'y ait pour rien c'est moi qui l'ait amené ici. Dit Phoebe

Phoebe laisse dit Piper

Alors tu disais ? hier ? coupa Léo

Je disais, hier j'ai réagis au quart de . . .

Piper ne put pas finir sa phrase car Léo comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers celle-ci. Chris qui avait comprit également que sa mère et oui cette fois il le pensait vraiment, sa mère se sentait mal parce qu'elle avait réagit au quart de tour avec tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus hier. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, non jamais il ne lui pourrait lui en vouloir à elle. Il vit que Léo s'avançait dangereusement vers elle. Il se leva ce qui surpris Wyatt mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, il laissa son petit frère agir pensant que c'était une bonne occasion pour que tout le monde, du moins surtout Léo, comprenne qu'il était bien un Halliwell. Léo ne remarqua pas que Chris s'avançait vers lui, il continuait d'avancer vers Piper. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui tendit mini Wyatt, et se prépara à gueuler une fois encore mais fut stopper par Chris qui était maintenant à côté de sa mère, celui-ci d'un geste de la main fit valser « son père » en direction de la porte de la pièce, en signe de « dégage !! » Léo après ça ce releva avec du mal. Mais une fois qu'il croisa le regard de Chris il comprit qu'il ferait mieux de partir s'il tenait "à la vie". Il partit donc laissant un Wyatt fière de son petit frère et ses tantes encore sous le choc car Léo avait agi cruellement envers Piper, celle-ci n'en revenait toujours pas que Chris ait prit sa défense après ce qu'elle avait dit et fait. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Chris remarqua ce qui se passait et en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Piper fut d'abord choquée mais finit par se laisser faire et bien sûr mini Wyatt était entre eux (lol le pauvre). Phoebe, Paige et Grand Wyatt regardèrent la scène avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pour. . . Pour. . . Pourquoi ? réussit à dire Piper entre les sanglots

Parce que dit simplement Chris

Wyatt roula des yeux, quelques fois son frère avait le don de donner des réponses agaçantes et bêtes. Paige et Phoebe rigolèrent, elles comprirent que Chris voulait essayer de faire rire Piper, mais il n'y arriva pas. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas comment Chris pouvait être encore gentil avec elle.

Oh Chris tu es nul tu n'arrives même pas à faire rire maman constata Wyatt

Oh ça va hein ! répliqua Chris

Piper se dégagea de l'étreinte de Chris, puis essuya ses larmes, afficha enfin un sourire. Ce qui rassura tout le monde.

Qui a faim ? finit-elle par demander

Hm tout le monde, dit Paige

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même mini Wyatt. Ensuite ils s'éclipsèrent tous pour le Manoir. Au Manoir, Piper voulu préparer le petit déjeuné mais Chris insista pour le faire. Wyatt rassura sa mère en lui certifiant que Chris avait hérité de son talent culinaire. Elle sourit faisant confiance à Wyatt, et par la même occasion pouvait en profiter pour observer attentivement Chris. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la morale. Comment n'avait-elle pas put remarquer à quel point Chris lui ressemblé ?

Chris fit le petit déjeuné avec le sourire aux lèvres, bien sûr il savait que pour Piper . . . Non il voulait dire pour leur mère s'était encore nouveau et qu'elle venait juste de s'y faire, mais il voulait rattraper le fait qu'il lui avait un peu gâché son anniversaire. Il décida donc de faire des Pancakes. Une fois fini, il dit à tout le monde d'aller à la salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent tous, et Chris arriva avec les pancakes.

Hm Chris c'est délicieux !!! fit Paige immédiatement après la première bouché.

Merci fit-il en rougissant légèrement

Oh Chris faut pas rougir taquina Wyatt

Tais-toi ! répondit-il aussitôt

Chris c'est excellent fit Piper, est-ce moi qui . . .

Oui répondit-il simplement, sachant ce qu'elle voulait demander.

Piper sourit, elle était heureuse de voir que Chris et elle avait une bonne entente dans le futur. Le petit déjeuné se passa donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une fois celui-ci finit Phoebe alla à son travail et Paige alla voir si elle pouvait à nouveau se trouver un petit job, mais en réalité elle faisait ça pour laisser Piper avec Wyatt, Chris, et mini-Wyatt. Chris et Piper firent la vaisselle, pendant que Wyatt jouait avec son mini lui dans le salon. Piper n'en revenait toujours pas mais elle était fière d'avoir deux garçons comme Wyatt et Chris. (Quel mère ne le serait pas ? xD).

Chris . . . commença Piper

Chris tourna la tête pour voir l'air triste de sa mère, il comprit quelle s'en voulait encore pour avoir mal réagit à la nouvelle. Il l'a prit dans ses bras (bras qui précisons le sont plein de mousses xD) et lui dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas même si ça lui avait quand même fait un peu mal. Elle sourit et sentit soudain la mousse dans son dos, Chris remarqua également (enfin) s'écarta et pouffa de rire à la tête de sa mère avec la mousse dans le dos. Wyatt qui avait entendu, avait accouru dans la cuisine avec mini-lui dans ses bras. Arrivé dans la cuisine il comprit pourquoi Chris était plié de rire et il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Piper qui commençait à devenir rouge pivoine décida de se venger. Elle prit de la mousse dans levier et en jeta sur Chris. Celui-ci en reçu sur le bout du nez ainsi que dans les cheveux. Wyatt et mini-Wyatt n'en pouvait plus, ils étaient presque à terre à se rouler de rire. Piper et Chris les remarquant, se regardèrent et eurent tout les deux la même idée diabolique. Ils prirent à nouveau de la mousse et se dirigèrent vers les Wyatt. Celui-ci s'était arrêté et commençait à reculer légèrement. Puis après s'être rapproché de la porte il partit en courant toujours accompagné de mini-Wyatt dans ses bras. Ils lui coururent après pratiquement toute la matinée. Quand ils réussirent enfin à les attraper, il était midi xD. Et Paige et Phoebe arrivèrent affamé alors que rien n'était prêts et surtout alors que quatre personnes étaient recouverte de mousse pour la vaisselle xD. Elles explosèrent de rire en voyant la scène mais le regrettèrent dès quelles les virent se rapprocher d'elles dangereusement avec de la . . . . MOUSSE !!!!!!!!! Et oui, ils passèrent une journée entière à rigoler et faire des bêtises. Le vrai calme, enfin vous me direz c'est le calme avant la tempête. . . . Mais un peu de bonheur de temps en temps ça ne tue personne non ?

Le soir Piper proposa à Wyatt et Chris de dormir au Manoir, Phoebe et Paige dormiraient ensemble et eux de même. Etant donné que Paige et Phoebe avaient chacune un grand lit et qu'elles ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à dormir ensemble. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour eux de refuser. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de leur donné une chambre pour eux deux ? Ou il serait rien que tout les deux ? Qu'allait-il se passer . . . certe pour Piper et ses soeurs c'était une chose normal que de laisser deux frère dormir dans la même chambre .. mais comment le deux le voyait ????

_Voilà enfin la fin de ce chapitre 6_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_J'attend vos commentaire avec impatience et je m'en vais de se pas ecrire le chapitre 7 =D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Attention ce chapitre sera en réalité un mini chapitre car il contiendra le moment entre Chris et Wyatt seul dans une chambre . . .. (Est-ce que votre pensé est juste ?? vous pensez à quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? mais est-ce vraiment cela ?)_

**Chapitre 7 : **

Wyatt était dans la salle de bain entrain de se brosser les dents, Chris quant à lui était déjà dans la chambre. Il défaisait le lit. Leur chambre était située juste à côté de celle de leur mère. Chris se faufila tout de suite dans le lit, quant il vit Wyatt arrivait. Celui-ci referma la porte derrière lui, et observa de loin son petit frère tout en rigolant. Chris regardait avec son grand frère intrigué, se demandant à quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par leur mère. . .

Pas tard au lit vous deux ! et pas de bêtise !

OUIIII cria Chris

Wyatt pendant ce temps en avait profité pour se faufiler dans le lit aux côtés de Chris. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement, prit par surprise. Wyatt rigola et Chris lui donna une tape sur la tête et rajouta « tu veux que j'ai un arrêt cardiaque ? », il ne répondit rien et continua à rire. Ce qui énervait profondément Chris. Il décida alors de se coucher dos à son frère. Bonne ou mauvaise idée à votre avis ? Surtout quand vous êtes face à un être diaboliquement diabolique en question de farce et autres . . .

Le dit "démon" vit que son frère "boudait" et entreprit de le taquiner encore un peu. Il adorait faire ça . . . même si cela ne plaisait qu'à une personne (vous voyez qui xD).

Chris . . . commença Wyatt pour le distraire

Hm . . . répondit Chris

Tu me boudes . . . continua-t-il en se rapprochant

Hm . . .

Tu dors ? dit-il à quelques millimètres de lui

Hm . . . .

Wyatt satisfait de la réponse en profita pour passer ses bras autour de la taille à Chris. Celui-ci (bien évidemment) sursauta, il ne s'attendait mais alors pas du tout à cela venant de son frère. Certes il l'aimait beaucoup, mais comme un petit frère aime son grand frère, bon il pouvait deviner que c'était encore un des coups foireux de son frère mais là il allait un peu trop loin.

Wyatt . . . commença-t-il

Hm . . . imitant Chris

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il

Hm . . . rien voyons, répondit-il innocemment

Chris ne put poser une autre question car son frère le serra plus fort, _ok là ça va pas, il va trop loin et si maman vient bonjours les emmerdes. Roh quel idiot celui-là._ Wyatt ne faisant pas attention à Chris, le retourna pour qu'il soit face à face. Chris commençait réellement à ce demandait si son frère n'était pas saoul ou quelque chose du genre. Wyatt rigola intérieurement car pour lui voir Chris comme ça c'était vraiment excellent, à mourir de rire. Wyatt se mit sur Chris (sur son ventre . . . le pauvre -_-"), celui-ci toujours déboussolait par les évènements ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Wyatt sourit diaboliquement ce qui fit frissonner Chris. Il se pencha vers son petit frère plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres . . . . …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….Quand soudain, Phoebe entra dans la chambre car elle avait oublié de prendre des affaires de rechange pour le lendemain matin. Elle ouvrit la porte et poussa un très grand cris en voyant la scène sous ses yeux.

[Pensées de Wyatt] _Oh pourquoi maintenant, non tante Phoebe tu tombes vraiment mais vraiment mal. J'y étais presque cette fois . . . en plus, plus de rivale vu que l'autre est morte tiens d'ailleurs c'est moi qui l'ai tué. . _.

[Pensées de Chris] _Oh mon dieu merci tante Phoebe, il était moins une et je me faisais embrasser par MON frère. Ça va vraiment plus, ou c'est son côté démoniaque ou mon frère fantasme sur moi . . . hun non vaut mieux pas penser à ça. Oh oh elle a gueulé donc . . . maman va venir oups_

[Pensées de Phoebe]_ Oh my GOD, dite moi que j'hallucine je ne peux pas avoir vu ce que j'ai vu si ? Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu reprend toi Phoebe il te regarde tout les deux. . Que dire ? Mais que dire ?????_

Bien sûr Piper accourra et vit et bien . . . Wyatt sur Chris, toujours tranquillement assis sur son frère comme si de rien était. Bien sûr il avait déjà pensé à une éventualité pareil c'est pourquoi il avait prévu les alibis parfait.

Que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda Piper, vous n'êtes quand même pas ??

Maman je fais que le taquiner répondit Wyatt

Tu es sûr je ne veux pas jouer la méchante tante mais bon . . .

Oui faut que je vous rappel que le mister en-dessous de moi est fiancé ?

Elles réfléchirent toutes les deux 10secondes puis dirent en cœur « ah oui Bianca ». Wyatt ravit de son alibi regarda ensuite son frère qui lui affichait un air sévère. Leur mère et tante repartirent se coucher et Piper dit à Wyatt de ne pas trop embêter Chris.

Wyatt, tu es IMPOSSIBLE !!! gueula Chris en le poussant sur le côté.

Pourquoi ? Oh Chrissy déçu parce qu'on a été interrompu ?

Hun t'es fou ?? Tu veux dire soulagé oui ! dit-il

Oh ça me fait mal ça. . articula-t-il . . . on peut toujours reprendre . . .

WYATT !!

Wyatt éclata de rire, mettre son frère dans cet état le mettait vraiment de bonne humeur. Chris se mit sous la couette et au bord du lit. Il n'en pouvait plus des farces de son frère quelque fois il ne savait pas si c'était des farces ou alors la réalité. Car il aurait juré voir dans le regard de son frère de . . . l'envie.

Wyatt de son côté s'était couché face au dos de Chris. [Pensées de Wyatt] _Han trop chou quand il boude, quoi que là il a peut être peur de se que je pourrais encore faire . . . aller je vais le laisser pour cette nuit. Sinon après j'aurais plus d'idées . . . Mais quand même tante Phoebe est vraiment tombée mal, elle aurait pu venir cinq minute plus tard, bon ok peut être pas cinq mais au moins une minute plus tard. *soupir* si proche du but. Tampis ça aura quand même était presque génial lol pauvre Chrissy je t'en fais voir de toute les couleurs._

**Chambre de Piper**

[Pensées de Piper]_ Oh mon dieu c'est deux là je jure qu'ils vont me rendre folle dans leur jeunesse ce n'est pas possible. Mais bon je suis soulagée ce n'est que de la chamaillerie, rien d'autre. Il faut que je m'enlève cette image de la tête, bon aller faut dormir._

**Chambre Phoebe et Paige**

[Pensées Phoebe]_ N'empêche, je sais pas pourquoi mais, j'ai l'impression que du côté de Wyatt . . . c'était comme qui dirait, comme s'il voulait vraiment . . . Oh mon dieu Phoebe stop ne pense pas à ça, faut pas, oh mon dieu si Piper pouvait entendre mes pensées elle me tuerait sur place. Enfin on se calme et s'endort . . . dormir . . . dormir . . ._

_Voilà que pensez-vous de ce Chapitre ??_

_Je sais un peu rapide peut être mais j'avais trop envie de faire une petite scène comme ça ^^_

_Dite moi ce que vous en pensez ?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

_Lendemain matin, 9h._

Dans le manoir Halliwell planait une atmosphère de . . . comment dire . . . et bien Piper, Phoebe et Chris étaient comme des zombies. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment dormis cette nuit . . . allez savoir pourquoi. Wyatt quant à lui était en pleine forme, s'il se trouvait dans le futur, il aurait été partant pour une petite séance de torture. Piper servit le café à tout le monde, enfin elle essaya de ne pas en mettre partout, donc de bien viser les tasses.

Bon faut toujours . . . *baille* . . . qu'on trouve celui qui rend Wyatt démonique, finit par dire Chris.

Et arriver à convaincre Léo que tu es son fils, fit Phoebe.

Ouais ça c'est plus important, rétorqua Wyatt.

NON ! fit Chris.

Stop tous les deux . . . dit Piper.

Non mais je ne veux pas être méchant (vous pensez ? xD) mais tu as déjà tué je ne sais pas combien de démon et regarde aucun résultat donc peut être que ça devait arrivé ou que tout bêtement rien a changé en moi !! fit Wyatt, désespéré.

Plus un bruit, Piper soupira en pensant qu'ils allaient encore se battre à se sujet, Phoebe se préparait à avoir un magnifique mal de tête et pensa pour elle que Paige avait de la chance de ne pas être là. Chris quant à lui, réfléchit minutieusement à ce que venait de dire son frère. C'était pas faux du tout d'ailleurs, il avait tué un nombre incalculable de démon et apparemment cela n'avait abouti à rien. Etait-il vraiment destiné à ça ? Sa famille était destinée à ça ? Non, il refusait d'y croire, pourtant, cela fait maintenant 6 mois voir plus qu'il est ici . . . une minute . . . Chris eut un flash, en y repensant, il avait peut être cherché au mauvaise endroit, qui d'autre à part les démons en avait après la famille Halliwell . . . qui d'autres . . .

J'ai trouvé !!!! gueula Chris.

Tu as trouvé quoi encore ? demanda Wyatt

Tu sais, tu es un géni. Répondit-il

Ah ? fit Wyatt

Chris, commença Piper . . .

Tu pourrais t'expliquer ? finit Phoebe.

Et bien il a fait remarqué que j'ai . . . enfin on a tué un nombre incalculable de démon et qu'apparemment ça n'a rien donné d'accord ?

Oui firent-ils en chœur.

Et bien qui d'autre à part les démons en ont après les Halliwell ? demanda-t-il fier de lui.

Euh. . . les fondateurs ? fit Wyatt

Wyatt !! gueula Piper

EXACTEMENT !!! dit Chris triomphalement.

Bien sûr après cette hypothèse posé par celui-ci Piper et Phoebe le regardèrent comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète. Certes elles n'aimaient pas les fondateurs mais s'il s'en prenait aux fondateurs, c'était certains, Léo ne l'acceptera jamais. De l'autre côté ça tenait la route, les fondateurs ont toujours étaient contre le mariage de Piper et Léo, et ensuite ils avaient peur de Wyatt, et de ses pouvoirs magiques.

Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? fit Piper

Tu me crois ? demanda Chris

Bien c'est envisageable que se soit de leur faute répondit-elle

Ben d'abord faudrait savoir si c'est tous les fondateurs ou juste un . . . commença-t-il

Une minute vous allez vous en prendre aux fondateurs ? demanda Wyatt

Ben tu m'as donné l'idée va t'en prendre à toi-même tu veux fit Chris

J'hallucine là ? demanda Wyatt

NON xD répondit Chris

_A l'école de magie, 11h._

Léo n'en revenait toujours pas, il ne voulait absolument pas y croire, pas que l'idée que Chris soit son fils lui déplaise tant que cela mais . . . si cela était vraiment le cas cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait menacé de couper les ailes de son propre fils, il l'aurait aussi frappé et menacé pratiquement complètement de mort. Gidéon entra dans la grande salle et vit Léo assis sur le canapé, il alla le rejoindre trouvant son attitude étrange.

Que se passe-t-il mon ami ? demanda innocemment celui-ci

Oh rien de particulier, il se pourrait juste . . . non c'est pratiquement . . .non c'est sûr que . . . balbutia Léo.

Que ? demanda Gidéon

Chris soit mon fils. Finis par dire Léo

CHRIS EST TON FILS ? demanda stupéfait Gidéon

Euh oui fit timidement Léo

[Pensée de Gidéon]_ je comprends mieux pourquoi il était autant renseigné sur tout, et surtout sur tout ce qui concerne les Halliwell. Pas étonnant si c'est un Halliwell. Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai, il faut que je l'éloigne . . . comment ?? il faut que je trouve un moyen . . . il faut que OUI c'est ça il faut que je capture le petit Wyatt et Chris en même temps._

_Retour au Manoir Halliwell, 12h30._

Paige était rentrée de son travail à temps partiel, tout de suite elle fut informée de l'hypothèse de Chris. Et bien évidemment sa première réaction fut que cela était impossible mais après mur réflexion elle admit que cela était quand même possible.

Bon vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait dire ça à Léo ? demanda Paige

NON firent en chœur Chris et Wyatt

Hey tous les deux c'est votre père fit Phoebe

Oui et ? rétorqua Chris.

Il peut aider il est tout le temps là-haut ? fit Paige

Oui ben qu'il y reste ! dit Wyatt d'un ton ferme

LEO !!!!!!!!!! gueula finalement Piper

En moins de deux celui-ci apparut, bien sur il ne fut pas surpris en voyant la tête de Chris et Wyatt. D'ailleurs Chris s'éclipsa aussitôt, Wyatt sut immédiatement où il allait et décida de le suivre mais avant cela sa mère lui demande de le ramener, il comprit qu'il fallait avoir une discussion une bonne fois pour toute et donc se força à penser à un moyen de le faire revenir, tout en s'éclipsant.

Léo écoute pour ce qui est de . . . commença Piper

Non c'est bon, j'ai bien réfléchis et je serais aveugle et stupide si je n'admettais pas que Chris est tout ton portrait, admis Léo

Avec tes yeux fit Piper avec le sourire.

_Golden Gates Parc, 12h40_

Wyatt arriva et vit son petit frère assis au bord (tout en haut du pont xD), il l'admira sans faire le moindre bruit. Le vent faisant voler ses cheveux, et le soleil mettant en valeur sa peau clair, un véritable ange. Wyatt sourit, il aimait avoir le privilège de pouvoir l'admirer ainsi, mais ça l'ennuyer de devoir briser cette magnifique ambiance avec le sujet « Léo ». Wyatt s'approcha de son frère par derrière, puis il s'agenouilla pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort.

Chris sursauta légèrement, il n'avait pas fait attention à la présence de son frère, mais il ne l'engueula pas. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte . . .

Tu ne m'engueules pas ? demanda Wyatt

Pourquoi ? demanda Chris

Ben . . . je pourrais faire des choses bizarres ou avoir de mauvaises idées . . . fit Wyatt

Hm . . . fit Chris

Bon tu veux parler ? demanda Wyatt

Hm tu veux que je dise quoi ? répliqua Chris

Ben que tu as peur par exemple ? fit-il

Ah Ah de quoi j'aurais peur ? fit-il ironiquement.

Que ce Léo soit « gentil » et que après quand tu rentreras tu en retrouveras un « différent » répondit Wyatt sur de lui.

Chris ne dit plus un mot, il fallait toujours que son frère lise en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était énervant, mais de l'autre côté il avait raison. Wyatt de son côté profité de cette instant, serrant son frère contre lui, le vrai paradis.

_Au manoir ,13h_

Quoi ? il pense que c'est les fondateurs qui sont derrière tous ça ? demanda Léo énervé

Calme toi c'est une hypothèse et puis tu sais très bien qu'ils ne nous ont jamais aimé ! rétorqua Piper

Bon peut être mais . . . c'est impossible ! dit-il

Bon si on les appelait ? demanda Paige

Qui ? demanda Léo

Chris et Wyatt fit Phoebe

Oui bonne idée dit Piper

Wyatt !!!!!!!! gueula Paige

_Golden Gates Parc_

Wyatt entendit l'appel de sa tante mais il était si bien installé, tenant son frère fermement contre lui, il soupira intérieurement sachant que Chris allait le tuer si jamais il tentait de l'éclipsait de force. Quel dilemme.

Chris . . . commença Wyatt

C'est bon j'ai compris répondit-il

Ils s'éclipsèrent donc et Wyatt fut soulagé que son Chris ne l'ait pas pris mal.

_Manoir, 13h30_

Au moment de leur arrivé, ils sentirent tous deux que l'atmosphère était tendu. Chris ne dit pas un mot et Wyatt fit de même, bien sur entre temps il avait lâché son frère.

Bien on a discuté, on s'est tous mis d'accord et on a discuté de ton hypothèse fit Piper

Hm répondit simplement Chris

Léo fit Phoebe

*soupir* Bon je sais on ne va pas pouvoir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais on peut quand même aller de l'avant non ? fit-il un peu anxieux

Hm *regarde Wyatt puis Léo* on peut toujours essayer . . . répondit-il

Bien mais maintenant moi j'aimerais mangé si ça ne vous dérange pas ? fit Phoebe

Mais j'ai rien préparé ! répondit Piper

Ben la magie est là pour ça fit Paige

Hey c'est – Chris fut coupé

Oui oui on sait fit Paige

En quelques secondes Paige improvisa une formule et un joli festin apparu sur la table. Chris crut qu'il allait faire un meurtre et Wyatt était mort de rire. Ils s'installèrent quand même tous et dégustèrent se merveilleux repas. Tout en mangeant Léo fit part de son avis qui énerva bien entendu Chris, Piper quant à elle soutenait l'idée de son plus jeune fils, et oui elle n'aimait pas les fondateurs. Phoebe et Paige essayèrent de raisonné Léo mais c'était dur pour lui de l'admettre.

Oui ben y'a que cette solution fit Chris

Tu es sur ? demanda Léo

Non non j'ai juste envie de massacrer un ou deux fondateurs pour le plaisir rétorqua-t-il

Oh Chrissy j'adore ton côté sarcastique dit Wyatt

WYATT ! gueula Piper

Et tu penses à quelqu'un ? demanda Léo

Ben . . . le seul qui s'intéresse énormément à la famille c'est . . . commença-t-il

Ah non tu ne vas quand même pas accuser Gidéon ! gueula Léo

Je l'ai jamais aimé fit Wyatt

Soudain mini-Wyatt qui se trouvait sur sa petit chaise à côté de Piper commença à pleurer, comme si le fait de parler de Gidéon lui faisait peur ? ou bien autre chose. En tout cas Wyatt après ça ajouta que son mini-lui était d'accord avec lui. Léo essaya de trouvé une excuse mais . . . que dire ? Maintenant le plus dur sera de trouver des preuves de la culpabilité de Gidéon, et cela ne sera pas facile, pas facile du tout. Comment allaient-ils faire ? et bien ils vont devoir y réfléchir toute l'après-midi. . . .

_Voilà mon chapitre 8, je sais j'ai vraiment pris du temps à écrire la suite je m'excuse infiniment, je promets d'écrire la suite de ce chapitre cette semaine ^^ "_

_Autrement avez-vous aimé ???_

_Sinon dites moi ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Oui, je sais vous allez dire : « ENFIN » . . . je suis désolée de n'avoir rien posté durant un temps . . . intolérable mais bon l'inspiration me manquait et à vrai dire, le temps aussi. Ce chapitre n'est pas extrêmement long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même._

_p.s : Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des review qui je dois l'avouer mon motiver à continuer, j'ose espérer que je ne vous décevrez pas . . . _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 9**

Désormais, Chris savait qui allait transformer Wyatt en être démoniaque, enfin il en était pratiquement sure à 100%. Le seul problème était qu'il fallait trouver des preuves. Quoi que . . . non, c'est vrai il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à un fondateur sans preuve . . . Wyatt observait son frère, il tournait en rond, passait sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, son air concentré qui lui allait si bien, enfin ce n'était pas le moment de relooker son frère, il fallait qu'il "l'aide".

- Chris. . .commença le deux fois bénis

Le jeune homme ne faisait pas attention à son frère, non il devait trouver une solution, il pouvait enfin sauver son frère, sa famille, le futur, ah pourquoi la vie est elle si dure . . .

-CHRIS ! gueula son frère en agrippant ses épaules afin de l'arrêter.

-QUOI ? gueula-t-il à son tour, trop frustré par la situation

- Tu te calmes maintenant où je vais finir par avoir le tournis !

- Désolé mais je suis à deux doigts de te sauver et je ne sais pas comment faire ...

- D'abord respire, on trouvera ensuite . . .

- Mais tu ne penses même pas que . . .

- ça suffit ! Je vais t'aider et après on rentre, tu as compris ?

Chris était perdu, son frère était bizarre, et ce depuis qu'il était dans le passé . . . est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le fait que mini-Wyatt n'était pas encore "diabolique" ? Ou bien il se faisait complètement des idées et en réalité son frère jouait la comédie ? De ces deux options la première lui semble la meilleur, à près tout, il sait quand son frère lui ment ou non, et là, malgré qu'il soit quelque peu étrange avec lui, il sait qu'il est sincère . . .

Dans la cuisine Piper préparait toute sorte de potion, car si Gidéon s'était allié aux démons, il fallait s'attendre à en voir de redoutable, elle doit être prête pour n'importe quel cas de figure à fin de protéger au mieux sa famille . . .

Léo, quant à lui, était avec petit Wyatt, il jouait avec lui tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, lorsqu'il regardait son fils dans ses bras il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient pu échouer et laisser le mal l'atteindre, mais une autre chose lui semblait incroyable et pourtant tellement vrai. . .

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que Chris est notre fils . . . fit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Leo ? fit Piper inquiète

- Non je veux dire . . . je n'ai pas été très amical avec lui depuis qu'il est là . . .

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, il t'aime voyons ça se voit, le rassura-t-elle en ajoutant un de ses merveilleux sourire maternel.

- Merci Piper.

Un fracas se fit entendre provenant du grenier, comme si quelqu'un était entrain de se battre. Petit Wyatt se mit à pleurer et dire "Kwis" piper et Léo comprirent tout de suite, ils s'éclipsèrent alors au grenier et ce qu'ils y virent les figea sur place. Wyatt était inconscient au sol, et Chris n'était nulle part. Leo courût au près de Wyatt, il constata qu'il n'était pas blesser. Au sol on pouvait distinguer une fiole brisée, surement une potion. .

Oh mon dieu !

Piper, calme toi contacte Phoebe et Paige, dit leur que nous avons une urgence !

Piper sortit du grenier en appelant Paige pour qu'elle vienne, et elle se saisit du téléphone et commença à composer le numéro de Phoebe . . .

Pendant, ce temps, Léo prit Wyatt qu'il plaça sur le sofa du grenier. Il essaya de le soigner mais il ne semblait pas blesser, comme si la potion n'avait été en réalité qu'une simple potion explosive . . .

Au bout de quelques minutes Piper revint accompagné de ses sœurs qui ne purent retenir un petit cri d'effroi en voyant leur neveu allongé sur le sofa.

Et Chris ? demanda alors Phoebe

Nulle part . . . j'ai essayé de l'appeler ou de le localiser mais rien n'y fait je ne le trouve pas. . . répondit Léo

Il est surement en enfer constata Paige

Probablement . . .

Comment va Wyatt ? demanda Piper

Il ne semble pas blesser, je pense que cette potion était en fait une potion explosive, l'impact à du l'assommer.

Qui aurait pu vouloir kidnapper Chris ? demanda Phoebe

Quelqu'un qui se sent en danger . . . commenta Paige

Gidéon ? firent alors les trois autres personnes conscientes dans la pièce

Mini-Wyatt se mit alors à pleurer à l'entente de ce nom, ce qui confirma les doutes des occupants du grenier. La famille Halliwell ne pouvait rien faire hormis attendre . . . attendre le réveil de Wyatt qui pourrait peut être leur en dire plus sur la situation mais cette situation ne leur plaisait guère.

Et si on allait fouiller l'enfer ? proposa Paige

Cela prendrait trop de temps de parcourir l'enfer en entier . . . fit remarquer Léo

L'école de magie ? fit alors Phoebe

Bonne idée !

Mais Piper . . .

Non Léo, tu m'écoutes, je suis sûre que tu peux trouver quelqu'un à l'école de magie qui serait le complice de Gidéon ou qui aurait des doutes sur sa bonne conduite et à ce moment là tu pourrais savoir avec de la chance où est sa cachette et retrouver TON fils !

Un silence plana après le petit discours de l'aînée des Halliwell présent . . . Silence qui fut interrompu par le réveil du fils aîné de Piper et Léo. Wyatt eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, il sentait également une douleur affreuse au niveau de sa tête . . . il se souvint alors qu'il était tombé suite à une explosion sortit de nulle part et avant de sombre dans l'inconscient il avait vu Gidéon tenant son frère avec au visage un sourire diabolique qui en disait long sur ses intensions.

Wyatt se releva précipitamment ce qui inquiéta l'assemblée présente, il constata rapidement que tout ses souvenirs n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination et encore moins une prémonition, non, son frère avait bel et bien était enlevé et ceci sous ses yeux. . .

Wyatt est-ce que sa va ? demanda tout de suite Piper qui le regretta aussitôt

Comment veux-tu que ça aille alors que Chris a été enlevé par GIDEON ?

On se calme, on va le trouver, je le promets fit son père

Ah oui ? Et comment ?

Calme toi Wyatt . . . fit Phoebe qui commençait à avoir un énorme mal à de tête en canalisant la frustration et la colère de son neveu . . .

Je me calme, mais on doit absolument le retrouver . . .

Tous soupirèrent. . . Paige partit en direction du livre des ombres en espérant peut être trouver une quelconque aide à l'intérieur, Phoebe partit chercher des affaires appartenant à Chris qui pourrait peut être l'aider à avoir une prémonition et ainsi localiser son neveu disparu… Piper voulait essayer de calmer Wyatt mais elle sentit vite qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle prit alors mini-Wyatt dans ses bras et le berça tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de retrouver Chris et en maudissant au passage les fondateurs. Léo quant à lui se dit que finalement l'idée de se rendre à l'école de magie pour y trouver des réponses n'était pas si bête que ça, il informa tout le monde de son départ et s'en alla pour l'école.

Wyatt, lui maudissait également les fondateurs, il sentait la colère l'envahir, le besoin de faire quelque chose, il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve son frère rapidement, il savait que sa vie était en jeu et c'est ce qui l'énervait encore plus. . . Il se leva et dit alors qu'il contait faire un tour en enfer, Piper voulu l'en empêcher mais elle vit sur son visage de la détermination, alors elle le laissa y aller . . .

Le son de son éclipse, le son des pages d'un livre qu'on tourne, le son de quelqu'un qui recherche un objet, et le cœur d'une mère inquiète furent les seules choses que l'on put encore entendre dans le manoir Halliwell . . . .

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre . . ._

_Pas très long comme vous pouvez le constater. . _

_Mais je ne voulais pas aller plus loin pour ce chapitre ^^'_

_La suite au prochain chapitre. . Prions tous pour Chris_

_Comment vous avez trouvé ? Aimé ? Déçu ?_


End file.
